turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
France
, OTL) and was the French flag in the Southern Victory series until King Charles XI restored the pre-Revolutionary Fleur de Lys (see below)]] conquered the country in World War II. (This took place during the ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies timeline and the Worldwar timeline as well as OTL.)]] , the Action Francaise restored the pre-Revolutionary Fleur de Lys flag as the national flag of France some time in the late 1920s or early 1930s; prior to this the French flag was the tricolor (see above). It was also the French flag in 1598 (Ruled Britannia).]] France in In the Presence of Mine Enemies France was an occupied territory of the Greater German Reich, conquered at the beginning of World War II. The southern half of France came under the collaborationist Vichy France while Germany annexed the northern half and Italy controlled an area in southeastern France. With the Axis victorious in Europe, the Reich annexed Vichy France while its colonies were divided between the Reich, Italy, Japan. The Vichy government had replaced the motto of the Frence state Liberty, Equality, Fraternity! with Work, Family, Country. Though the older phrase was illegal, many French especially the pre-war generation remembered it as late as 2010. When Fuhrer Heinz Buckliger instituted reforms in the empire, people too young to remember France's independence made use of the old motto as a rallying cry as they protested in the streets. France in Ruled Britannia France was one of the two great Catholic powers in western Europe; the other was Spain. Despite their shared a religion, the Hapsburg dynasty that ruled Spain considered France an enemy, due to the fact that France was physically between Spain and Spain's European territories. Philip II of Spain fought a war with France in his career. France provided limited support for the Protestant anti-Hapsburg rebellion in the Netherlands in the 1570s and 80s. France in "Someone Is Stealing the Great Throne Rooms of the Galaxy" France was the scene of the fourth crime in which a throne room and antechamber are stolen from Versailles, causing the Space Patrol to delegate Rufus Q. Shupilluliumash to investigate the series of crimes. France in Southern Victory France, along with Britain, was a staunch ally of the Confederate States. Emperor Napoleon III supported the Confederate States in the War of Secession, allowing France to install Maximilian as emperor of Mexico in violation of the Monroe Doctrine, which the defeated United States was unable to enforce. France went down to defeat in the Franco-Prussian War of 1871, losing the provinces of Alsace and Lorraine. The rapid Prussian victory over one of the architects of the Union's humiliating defeat was one of the factors leading to the eventual alliance between the United States and the German Empire. Now a republic, France also supported the Confederates in the Second Mexican War but, unlike Britain, committed very few military forces to North America beyond a naval raid on Los Angeles, California. France later joined the CS, Britain, and Russia in the Entente and was invaded and defeated by Germany in the Great War. Following the war, and the harsh peace terms imposed by the Germans, the French turned to the revanchist monarchist party Action Francaise to restore France to its former position of power. Charles XI became King and cooperated with his fellow Entente revanchist leaders in the rearmament of the Entente. Jake Featherston sent Anne Colleton to France as special ambassador plenipotentiary in 1934. She returned to Virginia in August 1936 aboard the new ocean liner Charles XI with an agreement from the French government. With Britain, France supported the Nationalists in the Spanish Civil War and defeated the German-backed Monarchists. Upon the death of Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany in 1941, France launched an attack on Germany which it had coordinated with similar attacks by Britain and Russia. France in Worldwar France had been conquered by Germany in 1940 as part of World War II, and though the Race controlled southern France during the Conquest Fleet's invasion of Earth, France was recognized as part of the German Reich under the terms of the Peace of Cairo. Under German rule, southern France was a largely lawless area where smugglers, pickpockets, ginger dealers, thieves, political subversives, German secret policemen and members of the Race lived in close quarters. During the period, a nation known as Free France existed on the Pacific island of Tahiti. Following Germany's defeat in the Race-German War of 1965, the independent Fourth Republic of France was created. This government relied on the Race's protection. France France France France France France